


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki Naegi’s First Valentine’s Day!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [110]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DR Gaiden, F/M, Kiki x Gonta, Naegiri - Freeform, gokugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: It's Kiki's First Valentine's Day and her parents send her with a bag of friend chocolates to give to her classmates.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Kiki/Gokuhara Gonta
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Kiki Naegi’s First Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine’s Day-themed oneshot, taking place before Insect Meet & Greet. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Makoto.” Kyoko greeted, smiling as she presented him with a heart-shaped container.

Makoto smiled as he accepted the present and opened it, replying “Thank you, honey; I’m sure they’re delicious.” He popped one into his mouth, moaning as the familiar sweet, yet spicy flavor flooded his taste buds “Oh, curry chocolates! You remembered my favorites!”

Kyoko giggled “Of course I remembered, sweetie.”

They leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted upon hearing a young feminine voice shriek “Eww, gross!”

They turned to see their six-year-old daughter, a look of disgust on her face as she stood in the middle of the dining room, the young girl dressed up for school.

The two parents merely smiled in amusement at their daughter, Kyoko nodding “Perhaps you’ll think differently once you’re older, Kiki.”

Kiki huffed, taking her seat at the table and digging into her breakfast, mumbling “I just need to eat my breakfast before I’m late for school.”

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at each other, the patriarch setting his Valentine’s Day gift down as he and his wife joined their daughter and dug into their own breakfasts.

XXX

“Alright, here we are, Kiki.” Makoto called out as Kiki unbuckled herself and opened the door, hopping out of the booster seat.

“Okay, see you after school, Dad…”

“Wait, Kiki!”

“Huh? What is it, Mom?” Kiki asked as she turned around, her brow furrowed in confusion as her Mother opened the car door, stepping out and kneeling in front of her with a brown paper bag in her hand.

With a smile, she offered it to her and explained “It’s your first Valentine’s Day, so here’s some chocolates you can give to the boys in your class.”

“But Mom, I don’t have a special someone. I’m only six!”

Kyoko rolled her eyes and explained “That’s why these are **friend chocolates**. They’re meant to be given to casual friends or classmates. So take them and enjoy the holiday, okay?”

 _…Well…I guess there’s no harm…_ With a sigh, Kiki took the bag and nodded “Okay, Mom.”

Kyoko smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead, bidding farewell “I’m glad to hear that. Alright, I love you Kiki, and I’ll see you when you get home.”

“See you too, Mom.”

With that, Kyoko got back in the car and closed the door, her husband flashing Kiki a smile before they drove off. Now standing alone in front of Higashimachi Elementary School, Kiki looked down at the bag in her hands with a curious expression.

“…Friend chocolates, ne?” She opened the bag and peeked inside, her eyes widening as she saw it filled to the brim with numerous chocolates the size of gumballs before she exclaimed “Yikes, Mom! You really went overboard, didn’t you? I’ll have no choice but to share with the other boys!” She sighed and muttered “Well…better get to homeroom…”

XXX

“…Geez…Coach Karita still won’t let up…my feet are killing me from all those laps.” Kiki groaned as she left the gymnasium, dressed back in her usual T-shirt and skirt. She opened the chocolate bag, smiling as she saw just enough chocolates to cover the bottom as she thought _At least I can eat the rest of these chocolates Mom made during lunch. That should make me feel…_

“Ah! Kiki!”

Kiki turned around, smiling at the greenish-brown haired boy running up to her as she greeted “Ah, hey, Gonta!”

Gonta grinned, then frowned in concern and asked “Are you okay, Kiki? Gonta thought you looked tired during Gym, so Gonta thought he should ask if you were okay.”

Kiki giggled as they walked “I’m fine, Gonta. Gym’s just…not really my strong suit is all.” Looking down at her chocolate bag, she asked curiously “So, Gonta…did you get anything for Valentine’s Day?”

“…Sorry…Gonta not get anything.” Seeing Kiki’s shocked eyes, Gonta explained “…Girls tend to find Gonta’s bug fascination creepy. They think Gonta will give them live bugs for White Day. So girls don’t give Gonta anything.”

 _…Nothing?! Nothing at all for Valentine’s Day?! I mean, I don’t necessarily consider every boy in my class a friend, but I still gave them all chocolates out of courtesy! To not even give Gonta one single chocolate…that’s mean!_ She looked down at her chocolate bag, biting her lip as she thought _And here I was thinking of pigging out on my leftover chocolates…Gonta deserves a whole bunch of chocolates…because he’s my friend!_ Smiling warmly, Kiki circled around him, handing the bag to him and offering “Here you go, Gonta. You can have the rest of my Valentine’s Day chocolates.”

Gonta’s eyes widened as he stared at her incredulously, asking “Kiki…give Gonta…chocolates…?”

Kiki nodded “Yes, silly. I’m giving you my chocolates…because you’re my friend. Liking bugs doesn’t make you creepy, and you’re one of my best friends! Why wouldn’t I give you chocolates?”

Gonta blushed, smiling as he bowed his head, thanking “Thank you Kiki! Gonta will treasure these chocolates…and Gonta will pay you back on White Day!”

Kiki giggled “I’m looking forward to it! Well, I’ve gotta get back to Homeroom for lunch, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Gonta!”

“See you tomorrow, Kiki!” Gonta waved, still blushing as he watched her disappear, his eyes glancing down at the chocolates. _Kiki gave Gonta chocolates…Kiki’s so kind…Thank you Kiki…you’re Gonta’s…most treasured friend!_


End file.
